Silque/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Silque (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "I am Silque. I have come to save the people of this world through Mother Mila's teachings." Home * "I have traveled to many places, but I must say, the beauty of this world is truly a sight to behold." * "I fought alongside Sir Alm to protect Zofia from Rigel." * "War can leave scars no one can see... If I can ease your burden by listening, please, do not hesitate to call on me." * "I was going to invite my friend Faye for tea... Would you care to join us?" * "I was just praying to Mother Mila, that she might grant the people of this world her divine protection." * "How have you been? I ask on the behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "You and I are but travelers passing through this country, it seems. Before long, it will be time to move on... I want those I meet to remember my face as one wearing a smile, so I try to hide any sadness I might feel. But with you...it's different. I want you to see me as I truly am. And hope you feel the same for me. No matter what lies in your heart, you will find only acceptance from me—and empathy for your pain. When we depart from this world, the hurt we share will make the good memories that much brighter." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Let me heal you." * "Mila protect you..." * "I'm Silque, from the priory on Novis Island." * "Faye is a friend of mine! We're very close, actually!" * "Traveling is nothing new to me. I'm happy to go anywhere I'm needed." * "Mother Mila...I beseech you... Please, watch over this world..." * "I will keep you in my prayers, so that Mother Mila might grant you protection." Map * "On my way." * "Tell me more..." * "Blessings upon you." Level Up * "I can hardly believe such strength is available to me... It must be due to your guidance, surely." (5-6 stats up) * "I shall strive ever forward...at whatever pace I can manage." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm so sorry. I will redevote myself to my training..." (1-2 stats up) * "With this, I hope to be of even more use to your cause." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Unforgivable!" * "Retribution!" * "Repent!" * "By the goddess." Defeat * "Sorry, everyone..." Silque (Lovely Gifts) Summoned * "I am Silque! I have been eagerly waiting to celebrate the Day of Devotion with you." Home * "I hope these gifts bring some solace to suffering hearts." * "On this Day of Devotion, Valentia has been blessed with peace. It must be Mother Mila's divine power at work..." * "I'm sure your admirers are many. You must be inundated with love letters." * "I would like to see the festivities, but I do not know where to start. Care to join me? How exciting this is!" * "One for Faye, one for Jesse, and one for Alm and Celica. Oh, and I mustn't forget my friends from the priory!" * "Here: a token of thanks for all your hard work. Go ahead, open it! It's from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I usually thank others who show me kindness, but sometimes I keep mum for fear of saying something odd. An example comes to mind. Recently Faye and I happened upon a stall that sold spun sugar sculptures. There was only one left. Though it was plain that Faye wanted it, she gave it to me. I thanked her profusely and without thinking I blurted out, "I'll treasure this gift for the rest of my life!" "I hope not," she snapped at me. "You'd be far better off eating it while it's fresh." I felt so foolish. Still, it's better to express one's feelings inelegantly than not to express them at all, don't you think? I shouldn't let fear stop me from giving thanks where they're due." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Mother Mila's love is boundless." * "This is for you." * "To live is to serve. You have been so kind, so please accept my aid." * "Faye is going to love the flower I found today." * "I would give anything for just one moment of respite for our troops." * "Mother Mila, hear my prayer... May this world become one where people exchange gifts rather than blows." * "Would you like a flower? It would look great on you." Map * "Looking forward to it." * "Choices, choices…" * "Who needs assistance?" Level Up * "I feel the light of Mila's blessing. A Day of Devotion indeed..." (5-6 stats up) * "All of this is thanks to you." (3-4 stats up) * "Oh, I'm so sorry! I seem to have run out of gifts." (1-2 stats up) * "I cannot accept such a generous gift. Well...maybe I can." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "We'll call it tough love." * "I'll put my heart into it." * "A gift for you." * "For the love of Mila." Defeat * "Still more love...to give..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes